


Of Resurrection, Nougat and... wait, Luci has a kid?!

by puzzlingnerd57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit depressing for now, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And i'm not crying over how he returns, As is Gabriel is alive much sooner, Candy, Cas is guilty, Don't really know why, Feels, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gabriel is Smart, Gabriel missed a whole lot of stuff, Gen, Nougat to be specific, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlingnerd57/pseuds/puzzlingnerd57
Summary: Before he faced Lucifer, Gabriel put some safeguards into place to ensure that the Winchesters could win, but also so that he could be brought back. He made them tricky though, ensuring that only one of his siblings could actually resurrect him. The phrase he chose was one that wouldn’t be said randomly by his brothers, but they actually would have to seek out his clues. He wasn’t expecting to wake up to an empty room. He wasn’t expecting to wake up alone. He expected to face one of his brothers or sisters. He expected decades to have passed. He expected Lucifer to be gone.Instead, he woke up to find that he hadn’t been brought back on purpose. He had been brought back by a child named Jack, who was expressing his joy over a candy bar. He was alive, against all odds, because Lucifer’s son, and who would have expected that, had discovered that his powers could be used to get snacks out of a vending machine. He was resurrected by accident. And wasn’t that just a smack to the face?





	1. Chapter 1

When Gabriel’s eyes snapped open, the first thing he noticed was the quiet. The words that he had set to bring him back didn’t echo around him clearly. No, they were faint, a mere whisper. Much too quiet to have been said from where he lay.

The near constant chatter of his siblings that had been a comfort all his years as Loki was also muted. Snippets of conversation floated over angel radio, but nowhere the amount of sound that had rang through his head before. Their whispers concerned him as well, but it was the volume that worried the archangel. What had happened to silence his siblings? Why weren’t they singing, calling, praising? Where were the joyous shouts of the cupids as they made a match? Where were the voices of the Cherubim, reminding them of their father’s greatness? Where were the generals, planning for what should be done just in case? Where were the trainers, leading the garrisons through drills? Where was the life, the joy, that Heaven was known for?  
He hoped that nothing had happened to his siblings. Everyone knew that he loved his family, despite the whole running away thing. He was the first to play with his younger brothers and sisters, the one who taught most of them how to fly.

The next thing of note was the stillness. With the chatter came a sense of constant movement, constant action of some sort. Yet here, there was none. The air moved around him, yes, but otherwise, there was no sign of any sort of presence. The echo that he had been expecting, the one that wasn’t present, at the very least would have had some kind of motion. A shift in the air to tell him that the person who brought him back was still around. Instead, the air was almost motionless, only nature’s movements giving him any clue that he had actually been brought back, and that he wasn’t stuck in the Empty.

Gabriel knew of the Empty. The void where angels and demons went when they died. It was a horror story told to fledglings to encourage them to be careful, lest they find themselves in the Empty, away from any sign that their Father existed. That place, where all that existed was nothingness, blackness darker than the Darkness. No light, no grace, no presence of anything.  
Perhaps, Gabriel wondered, it was Father who brought him back. Sure, Daddy had left the building eons ago, but maybe he was taking an Earth based vacation. That would explain how he knew the phrase that would bring him back. It wasn’t a concept that just any angel would know about. But Daddy dearest, well he knew everything. Besides, if one of his siblings wasn’t there, who else could have brought him back?

That is, besides one of the knuckleheads called Winchester, particularly the Moose. He had been created to hold big brother Luci’s grace. And the world wasn’t dead yet, so maybe Luci got ganked? Maybe the bozos had somehow been able to contain his grace. Maybe they had finally discovered what their grandpa was involved with, that Men of Letters group. Maybe they found a spell to take the grace of an angel who had turned from Heaven.

Gabriel flexed and spread his wings, taking off almost immediately. As the wind whipped through his wings, rushing past him, he realized that there was no point in worrying about it. He was back, and someone had to have brought him back.

No matter who it was though that brought him back, they clearly weren’t there. He would have sensed a living being, human, angel, whatever the minute he woke up. That’s when it hit him. Maybe it wasn’t intentional. What if one of his siblings had brought him back, but they didn’t realize what they were doing? Maybe Michael finally decided to give humans a chance. Maybe Raphael wanted to know what the fuss was about. Either one of them could have discovered that sugar wasn’t bad, and wanted to see why kids saved their pocket money to buy brightly wrapped candies. Maybe one of them had tried a candy bar and decided that it wasn’t bad. 

As he flew around, searching for any sign of his brother’s grace, he couldn’t help but chuckle. What a bizarre thought it was, his brothers, the almighty archangels, falling in love with a human treat. But stranger things did happen.

Maybe one of them actually liked nougat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds the source of his resurrection. But wait, why doesn't this kid know who he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hi? Okay, I’m gonna be real here, college is hard y’all. If I’m not doing homework, I’m studying for a test. If I’m not doing either of those things, I’m rehearsing with a capella club, or helping run the anime club. If I’m not doing that, I’m currently starting the process of pledging to a sorority. If I’m not doing any of those things, I’m eating and sleeping.   
> I did not intend to leave the first chapter hanging for so long. I never intend to do that. The way my thought process works though is in flashes. I see part of a chapter, part of a story and I write it. Then I write the rest of the chapter/one-shot around the small section. So please don’t beg me for a more regular schedule. I honestly don’t know how I haven’t a. gotten sick, b. passed out from exhaustion, or c. failed a class. All I ask is for patience. And comments. Not because I feed off of them or anything, I just wanna know what you guys think. Kudos only tell me that you like it after all. Heck, I’ll even accept flames! They help with salt and burns after all.

Gabriel touched down outside of a police station, invisible to the mortal eye. This was where the echo came from. He could feel the lingering wisps of grace (so familiar, who is it?), but whomever it came from was no longer there. Taking off just as quickly as he landed, he flew place to place, following the trail until he found the space where the grace was the strongest.

Touching down one final time, Gabriel took in his surroundings. The grace radiated throughout the room, emanating from a young figure seated on a large bed. The room itself was rather bare, with only the basic furniture and the bare essentials. It didn’t feel like a home. It felt like nothing more than a place to sleep and keep clothes.

His examination of the room done, he turned back to the source of grace (so familiar, brother, who?). He couldn’t tell who it was. In fact, he couldn’t picture any of his siblings taking on such a young vessel, except perhaps Samandriel. The teenage form was facing partially away from him, letting Gabriel see that the vessel was average height, most likely around 17 years old. With a sharp gasp, the figure turned around, dirty blond hair flopping over warm brown eyes with the movement. Those eyes seemed to stare into him, judge him without saying a word.

“Who… how did you get in here?” The boy asked (brother, who, how are you here?), gaze piercing the archangel’s grace.

“Well, it wasn’t hard.” Gabriel admitted, shrugging as he glanced around the room. 

“No, it shouldn’t be possible. I warded the room. Nothing should be able to get in unless I let them.” He stuttered, rising from his position on the bed.

“Didn’t ward against archangels kiddo. Why would you though? You called me.” The boy stared at him.

“But none of them are left. Father told me so. And I didn’t call you.” He stated, confusion coloring his voice. Gabriel stared right back at him, equally confused. None of them left? But Raphael, Michael? Wait, father?

“Jack?” A voice called from outside of the room, footsteps coming close before a knock echoed through the now silent room. Gabriel knew that voice. Who is it?

The door cracked open, and Castiel poked his head in. 

“Jack, Dean wanted me to tell you that he’s making dinner. He’s insisting that you at least try a burger.” He informed the young man, not yet noticing the archangel’s presence. Noticing that Jack’s attention wasn’t on him, he looked over, finally seeing…

“Gabriel? How, what?” He gasped. 

“Hey Cassie. How are you?” The archangel asked, smiling at his younger brother. He always had been close to Castiel. The young angel never truly deferred to him more than a younger brother does to an older one, and it was a welcome change from the other angels who were submissive to the archangels. 

The room was silent, Castiel in shock, Jack in confusion and Gabriel waiting for something to happen. 

“Father? Who is this?” Jack murmured, breaking the silence that filled the room. Gabriel turned to his younger brother.

“Yeah Cassie, who’s this?” He repeated. Cas looked uncomfortable, glancing back and forth between the others in the room.

“Jack, would you give Gabriel and I a moment? I believe Sam is in the library.” He asked the youngest in the room. Jack stared at his father before nodding and quietly exiting the room. The two angels were left in silence, neither quite willing to break it. The air was tense, a wire pulled taut, strained to the breaking point. It was Gabriel who broke the stillness.

“Father? Cas, you know that Nephilim were banned for a reason. What were you thinking? Having a kid when you were searching for Father.” He scolded his brother. The grace was familiar but unfamiliar because it was angelic and human at the same time. He still didn’t know why he couldn’t recognize Castiel’s grace when he felt it but that wasn’t the issue.

“Gabriel, brother, you have been…gone for seven years. There is more going on than you could possibly imagine.” Castiel tried to explain.

“Oh, clearly there is more going on. That’s pretty obvious by the fact that you broke one of the greatest taboos known to Heaven.” Gabriel snarked, unfazed by his brother’s distress. Apparently he didn’t get it.

“Much has happened that you don’t know about.” He replied, frustrated with his brother. Gabriel had always been more open minded. Why wouldn’t he let him speak?

“Then tell me. If I don’t know about it, then why don’t you fill me in?” The archangel yelled, moving closer to his brother until he was standing directly in front of him.

“It’s not fully my story to tell.” Castiel whispered.

“It’s not just your story, fine. Then, just fill me in on what you can?” Gabriel snarked once more, trailing off into a question at the end. Castiel looked away. Something poked at Gabriel’s mind. Cas was always one of the more independent angels. He only backed down if something was really wrong.

“Gabriel, you have to understand. Neither of the brothers have done anything they didn’t think was needed at the time. I beg of you, don’t judge them too harshly.” He whispered, voice rough with negative emotions. 

“And your actions?” Gabriel asked his brother, lowering his voice out of concern. Castiel remained silent. How could he explain all the things he had done?

“Cas, if I’m not going to judge the Dynamic Duo, I’m not going to judge you. If anything, I highly doubt that anything you did was out of selfishness.” He soothed his younger brother. “You always were the one most likely to give up your blade to help another.”

“Gabriel…” Cas choked out.

“Hey Cas! Burgers are done! Come and get it!” Dean’s voice floated through the door. Cas’s attention was torn away towards the door before he looked back at Gabriel, conflicted.

“It’s okay. We can talk whenever, and I promise you Cassie, whatever you have to say, you’re my brother. We’ll figure things out.” He promised with a small grin. Cas nodded slowly, before walking over to the door. Just before he left, he turned around.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re alive Gabriel. We… we really need some hope right not.” He whispered. He walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Gabriel to ponder what he had just heard. 

Seven years. It had been seven years since his older brother shoved his own blade through his heart. It had been seven years since big brother Luci was set free and running around killing people. Seven years, and Heaven was silent. Seven years, and there was a Nephilim living with the Brothers Grimm and baby bro Cas. Seven years, and enough had happened that Cas was clearly afraid of his reaction.   
Gabriel sighed as he looked around the room he had landed in, the room where the Nephilim, Jack, the person who resurrected him, was staying. How much had he missed? How could there be no archangels left? How could he be the only one?

How did all of this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah this took a more depressing turn than I anticipated. Oops. I blame the weather; gray, rainy and cold. Hopefully, next chapter will be more lighthearted? IDK, I'm starting it as soon as this chapter is posted, because I know how I'm going to transition it, and if I don't type it up now, I'm not gonna have the starting point for another chapter until... April maybe? My muse seems to like taking random vacations. She's multiplying like mad right now, so...  
>  Hope you guys liked this chapter, next one should be coming out by the end of the month. Again, I won't be doing a regular schedule, but my goal is the end of the month at the latest for the next chappie.   
> See ya later alligator!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Jack know that Gabriel is alive. But what does that mean? And what does Gabriel think about the whole situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya this would come faster.   
> Honestly though, I don’t know how my brain went from point A to point B here. I just started typing and then I’m pretty sure Jack mastered angeling enough to use me as a vessel for part of the chapter, before the part of me that is protected by Castiel (proud Thursday baby here) told him that it wasn’t right and I regained control. Seriously, I think the weirdness of the weather made me nostalgic. And before you can ask what was so weird, it’s 70 degrees Fahrenheit. In the middle of February. In the rural mountains of Pennsylvania. And I wrote this sitting on a bench outside, while wearing a short sleeved dress and no coat. Yeah, just let me know what you think.  
> Also, in case you haven't seen the latest episode, spoiler alert, this is a canon divergence/AU story. People who have seen the episode know why I said that. If you haven't, then you're asking why I would specify that, because Gabriel is dead, duh.

As Castiel walked through the halls of the Bunker, his mind was racing. Gabriel was alive. Somehow, he had been brought back to life seven years after his death. And he had died. All of Heaven had felt the ripple of his Grace being torn by his blade. It wasn’t a trick learned from his time away, it was real. 

The thought caught up to him sharply, and he stumbled. Catching himself against the wall, he slumped over as everything swirled through his mind. Gabriel was alive. Gabriel could judge him for what he had done. Gabriel could have him killed. A strangled gasp punched its way out of his throat, causing him to stagger once more. A choked sob, as he remembered the grief that came from feeling Gabriel die, then how hard it was to force that grief away to fight against Lucifer.

“Father?” Jacks voice floated around the corner. Light footsteps followed the concerned voice and a head of blond hair (blond, Gabriel, alive, brother) entered his field of view.

“Father? Please, who was that? How does he know you?” Warm hands helped steady him, grounding him as his thoughts and emotions swirled.

“Is… is he here to kill me?” The whispered question snapped Castiel out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at Jack with wide eyes.

“Why would you ask that? Gabriel… he wouldn’t… he just doesn’t know.” He stuttered out. Pushing away from the wall, he took a few fortifying breaths before turning fully to face the Nephilim and placing his hands on the teens shoulders.

“I felt it when he died. He’s been gone for years. We’ve thought he was killed by…” He trailed off. How do you tell your child that his biological father killed his uncle, who is actually alive and just visited?

 

“It was Lucifer wasn’t it. The man who helped create me killed him.” It wasn’t a question, rather a statement said with uncertain certainty. Castiel could only nod.

“I don’t know how he’s back, but he’s been dead for seven years, and he doesn’t know what has happened since. The last thing he knows is that Lucifer was trying to start the Apocalypse and had just attacked and killed a majority of the pagan gods. He doesn’t know about Sam and Dean stopping him and Michael, or everything that has happened since.” Jack was silent, pondering the new knowledge. His uncle, one who was presumed to be dead, was actually alive and was able to get into the Bunker. Sam and Dean had some kind of history with him before he died the first time his creator escaped from the cage. Somehow, he had unintentionally called to the archangel, and now said archangel knew that he existed. 

It was silent for a long minute as the two beings of Heaven sank into their own thoughts. Castiel’s swirled with doubt, shame and fear, while Jack’s were a mixture of confusion, worry and, dare he say it, hope. Hope that his family would grow. Hope that Gabriel could help him with his powers, maybe even teach him things that only the archangels could do. Hope that for once he could meet someone who didn’t want to kill him besides his father and Sam. Hope, even, that Gabriel would be the push that his father needed to confess to Dean.

Jack wasn’t stupid. Naïve to the ways of the world, and to managing his powers yes, but not stupid. It was very clear that his father harbored intense feelings towards the eldest Winchester, but didn’t know how to express them. As much as he loved his father, ever since he saw the shapeshifter take the form of his mother, he wondered what it would be like to have two parents. Sure, Sam helped to fill in the gaps, but it was in a more brotherly way. Then, he remembered something that Sam had taught him.

“Father, Dean sent me to check on you. The burgers are ready.” He said, breaking the silence that felt oppressive. Castiel started slightly, before nodding. Sam once told the Nephilim that dwelling on things that are out of your control is the quickest way to blaming yourself for things you didn’t do, or weren’t at fault for. Judging by his father’s expression, breaking him out of the negative thoughts was the right course of action.

“Jack, please don’t mention this to Sam or Dean. I want to be the one to tell them that Gabriel is back.” Castiel requested, looking Jack straight in the eye. He nodded. It made sense, him knowing more about what sort of history was between the archangel and the Winchester brothers.

“I promise father, I won’t tell them.”

===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===

Gabriel sat outside watching the Bunker. He could sense the inhabitants inside, one in the kitchen, probably Dean, one in the library, obviously Sam, and the remaining two in a hallway. His heart broke a little as he sensed Castiel’s grace twisting and pulsing with fear and all forms of doubt and shame. What had happened to his baby brother to make him react so strongly to him? The Nephilim was with him, and that point confused him. Once upon a time, Nephilim were hated for their mere existence, and now one was being cared for by the dynamic duo and the youngest of Heaven. 

It scared Gabriel a bit that he couldn’t tell whose grace went into making the Nephilim. Usually, the grace could almost overpower the soul, and it had a distinct signature that said who’s child it was. But the signal from the Nephilim, Jack he reminded himself, was muddled. Almost as though he rejected his birth father and accepted another, but didn’t exchange grace or soul. Perhaps the child was the son of one of Castiel’s garrison? That would explain how he came into the youngest angels care, but he still couldn’t tell who the father, or mother, was. 

The power of the grace though, it was strong. Too strong for him to be the child of a cupid, messenger or Seraph. But that would mean that Jack was the son of an archangel! And that alone was impossible. Raphael refused to set foot on Earth unless he had no choice, Gabriel was sure he had never fathered a child who could be a Nephilim (thank you pagan identity), and Michael was the one who led the purge in the first place. That would mean, no. Lucifer hated humans. He never would keep one alive long enough to do the act, let alone let the kid grow to birth. And the age! The kid looked to be almost an adult, but the grace was so young, barely even a month old! That meant that the kid had to have just been born, but what could have caused him to age so quickly? Unless, no it was impossible.   
‘But the grace, you don’t know who it is. It could be.’

No, Lucifer wouldn’t have slept with a human. He wouldn’t have had a kid. He wouldn’t have let the kid be raised by an angel and the Winchesters. He hadn’t destroyed the world, so he was in the Cage.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea… I couldn’t help but think, when will Gabriel return? Because I do not accept Gabriel’s death as canon, I prefer to accept the fanon that he will come back, and he will help the Winchesters. Then, the moment that Jack was eating candy, I couldn’t help but think about how innocent the remark was, and how Gabriel would totally approve of his nephew if he heard that.  
> All of a sudden, that got me thinking. If he could prerecord a porno message to the boys, why couldn’t he have other safe guards in place for his potential demise? And if he had those in place, why wouldn’t he make them something that only a person/angel who knew him to have been Loki could use? He was clearly a lot smarter than people thought, and certainly more so than Heaven expected. I could picture him putting them into action, so if he did die, then there was a chance he could be brought back by someone who knew him.  
> Then I thought about Jack’s line. What if part of the safeguard was that only someone with the grace of an archangel would be able to bring him back? It would make more sense that way, and thus, this fic was born. It’s going to be a very fluffy story, with hopefully quick updates, but I make no promises post January 15th.   
> And just F.Y.I., the chapters will be longer than this in the future. I just got to the end line and thought that it was the perfect way to end an introduction to a story.


End file.
